Devil, Bearded (Barbazu)
=Bearded Devil (Barbazu)= Medium ( , , ) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 19 (+2 Dex, +7 natural) touch 12, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: Glaive +9 melee (1d10+3 plus infernal wound) or claw +8 melee (1d6+2) Full Attack: Glaive +9/+4 melee (1d10+3 plus infernal wound) or 2 claws +8 melee (1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. with glaive) Special Attacks: Infernal wound, beard, battle frenzy, summon devil Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/silver or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 17, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +5 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 10 Skills: Climb +11, Diplomacy +2, Hide +11, Listen +9, Move Silently +9, Sense Motive +9, Spot +9 Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (glaive) Environment: A lawful evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary, pair, team (3-5), or squad (6-10) Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 7-9 HD (Medium); 10-18 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: Description Every bearded devil carries a sawtoothed glaive. A bearded devil stands 6 feet tall and weighs about 225 pounds. Combat Bearded devils are aggressive and love to fight. They revel in their battle frenzy, spreading mayhem among their foes. A bearded devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities At will— greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). Caster level 12th. Infernal Wound (Su) The damage a bearded devil deals with its glaive causes a persistent wound. An injured creature loses 2 additional hit points each round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a DC 16 Heal check, a cure spell, or a heal spell. However, a character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a bearded devil’s glaive must succeed on a DC 16 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured character. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The infernal wound is a supernatural ability of the bearded devil, not of the weapon. The check DC is Constitution-based. Beard (Ex) If a bearded devil hits a single opponent with both claw attacks, it automatically hits with its beard. The affected creature takes 1d8+2 points of damage and must succeed on a DC 16 Fortitude save or be infected with a vile disease known as devil chills (incubation period 1d4 days, damage 1d4 Str). Damage is dealt each day until the afflicted creature succeeds on three consecutive Fortitude saves, the disease is cured magically, or the creature dies. The save DC is Constitution-based. Battle Frenzy (Ex) Twice per day, a bearded devil can work itself into a battle frenzy similar to the barbarian’s rage (+4 Strength, +4 Constitution, +2 morale bonus on Will saves, –2 AC penalty). The frenzy lasts for 6 rounds, and the bearded devil suffers no ill effects afterward. Summon Devil (Sp) Once per day a bearded devil can attempt to summon 2d10 lemures with a 50% chance of success, or another bearded devil with a 35% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. See also : Barbed Devil (Hamatula), Devil, Bone Devil (Osyluth),Chain Devil (Kyton), Erinyes, Hellcat (Bezekira), Horned Devil (Cornugon), Ice Devil (Gelugon), Imp, Lemure, Pit Fiend